inazuma cure: la gran aventura por el reino de los vidiojuegos
by canon888
Summary: despues del FFI y que el inazuma japon ganase el troneo, van a nueva sala de vidiojuegos abierta en el barrio de tiendas inazuma, pero se encuentran con unas amigas de alicia, pero el juego los absorve, y les reta. ¿conseguiran ganar y volver a su mundo? inazuma eleven no me pertenece: pertenece a level-5 y pretty cure no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador
1. Chapter 1

**bienvenidos todos a mi nuevo fic, no que va es de mi hermana pero lo escribo yo, os presento el crossover de inazuma cure: la aventura en el reino de los videojuegos**

**¡ esperamos que os guste esta nueva aventura!**

_**los chicos de inazuma japon regresan de la isla de Liokott luego de haber derrotado a the little giants por 3 - 2**_

endo: siiiiiii hemos ganado

goenji: y a donde vamos para celebrarlo

kazemaru: he oido que el otro día abrieron una sala de videojuegos nueva en el barrio de tiendas en tokio

fubuki: pues quizas podemos ir a ver que es lo que tienen

endo: espero que tengan comida

alicia: ._.' ya empezamos

todos: jajajajajajajajajajajaja

_**en ese momento todos se dirigieron al barrio de tiendas pero la sala de videojuegos estaba cerrada**_

endo: jooooooooooooo, yo quería jugar

señor: no seas impaciente, o a caso no leiste el horario

endo: de 11:00 a 14:00

kazemaru: y son las 10:59

todos: **caida tipo anime**

goenji: ._.' que puntual

señor: ya

todos: jejejejejejejejejijijijijijijajajajajaja

_**en pocos minutos la sala de videojuegos estaba atope**_

endo: no empeceis la partida sin mi vou mear

kazemaru: okis

_**en ese momento endo tropieza con una extraña **_

endo: cuidado por donde vas

¿?: pe...perdon soy hibiki

endo: pues cuidado hi... como te llamabas

hibiki: voy con mis amigas a la maquina de futbol

endo: si, pues yo estoy con los mios en la de futbol

hibiki: si, podemos ir con vosotros

endo: pues vale

_**en eso endo se olvido de que tenia que ir al baño y se paso casi dos minutos meando, en fin, que sus amigos se artaron de esperar, fueron al baño tras 4 minutos y seguia meando**_

endo: hey un poco de intimidad

kazemaru: (sonrojado) perdon

_**despues fueron todos juntos a la maquina de futbol y pasados 5 minutos de presentaciones, se pusieron a jugar, pero algo estraño paso en la maquina: en la pantalla aparecio un tipo de calabera y despues de eso fueron absorvidos**_

hibiki: pero que ha pasado

aphrodi: no se, quizas es que ¡NOS HA ABSORVIDO UN VIDEOJUEGO!

hibiki: disculpa

alicia:oni-chan no te enfades

aphrodi:vale vale, pero solo porque eres la enana loca

alicia:(haciendo un puchero) malo

todas/os:jajajajajja

Naguisa:(gota anime) pareces una niña pequeña

akane:venga, no pongas esa cara, si no no te doy okonomiyakis

alicia:okonomiyakis!

todas/os: tragona!

voz misteriosa:bienbenidos al mundo de los vidiojuegos, donde tendreis que superar muchas pruebas si quereis volver a vuestro mundo, si perdeis una sola prueba tres veces, **game over**, osea, se os acabara la partida y no volvereis a vuestro mundo nunca mas, es decir, os quedareis aqui para siempre

toramaru: que? es una broma

Miki: no, no es una broma

voz miesteriosa: podeis llamarme V.I. que significa virus informatico

alicia: tenias hambre no?

V.I.: no, si, AHHHHHHHH... dejame en paz mocosa

alicia: (furiosa(sus ojos se han vuelto negros)) que me has llamado? atrevete a repetirlo!

aphrodi: tranquila, que no le puedes dar

alicia: hum, es verdad (se cruza de brazos)

V.I.: vuestro primer reto sera...

**hum... que interesante, cual sera su primer reto? lo ganaran y pasaran a la siguiente prueba, o perderan una vida? que secreto guardan naguisa y sus amigas?**

**descubridlo en el proximo cap**

**se despide canon888, por parte de su hermana.**


	2. el secreto de Naguisa y sus amigas

**Volvi, siento la tardanza, pero aqui teneis el 2º capitulo de esta emocionante aventura**

**EL SECRETO DE NAGUISA Y SUS AMIGAS**

V.I: vuestro primer reto es un partido de futbol contra mis jugadores virtuales

Naguisa: fútbol virtual?

Hibiki: venga no puede ser tan díficil

Endo: es verdad, vosotras jugais futbol

Alicia: no todas, las que juegan de mi grupo de amigas son Rin,Hibiki,Nao y yo

Akane: venga, jugareis vosotras con los chicos, y nosotras os animaremos, y ayudaremos

Todas: HAI!

Yuri: todos a cambiarse

Karen: os esperamos

**Todos se fueron a cambiar, las chicas en un lado y los chicos en otro, pero no se esperaron y un campo enorme para jugar, y el equipo contrario les estaba esperando ya**

Rin: vaya, ya nos estaban esperando

Endo: no les tengo miedo, vamos a ganar y a salir de este lugar

Todos/as: siii!

Ayumi: se les ve animados

Goenji: por algo somos los campeones del mundial

Afuro: es verdad

Mana: el partido va a empezar

Arbitro:el partido entre el inazuma japon y el virus virtual

Entrenador: bien en la porteria estara Endo

Endo: hai

entrenador: en la defensa Hijikata,Kazemaru,Kageyama y Rin

los cuatro: hai

Entrenador: en el centro del campo Afuro,Hibiki,Nao, Tachimukay y Kido

los cinco: hai

Entrenador: y en la delantera Alicia, Goenji,Toramaru y Hiroto

los cuatro: hai

Entrenador: al campo y a ganar con vuestras fuerzas!

Todos/as: siiii, somos el inazuma japon!

Todas:animo!

Arbitro: piiii

Chester: el partido inazuma japon, los ganadores del torneo FFI y el virus virtual va a empezar, va a ser un encuentro muy reñido, esta vez el inazuma japon a metido a chicas, conseguiran ganar?

Rin: *gota anime* quien es?

Endo: el narrador de partidos del raimon

Alicia: siempre aparece?

Kazemaru: siempre

Todas/os: *gota anime*

Ellen: el partido comenzará

Entrenador: estar alerta

Hikari:espera, usted sabe...?

Entrenador: si, lo se, Haruna nos conto a todos que sois las pretty cure

Fuyuka:es verdad, como haceis para nunca acabar rasguñadas?

Naguisa:la cuestion es entrenar duro, y sobre todo

Todas:para ser una buena pretty cure hay que caerse muchas veces!

Mipple: es cierto, pero no solo es luchar, tambien es controlar el parque de atracciones que tienen creado, cuidarnos a nosotros, tienen que estudiar, y un sinfin de cosas-mipo

Sharuru: y sobre todo darnos de comer-sharu

Mana:siempre comiendo, no tienes remedio

Todas:XD jajajaj

Arbitro:piiiiii

Chester:empieza con el saque de inazuma japon, Goenji se la pasa a Alicia, Alicia se la pasa a Hiroto, pero la echa para atras hacia Kido, regatean a la linea de ataque del equipo contrario con mucha facilidad, Nao se la pasa a Alicia, se dispone a tirar con su white thunder... no, va a tirar con sus compañera

Alicia: ikuyo!

Nao, Hibiki,Rin: hai!

Las 4:prism live! purikyua! rainbow swords! purikyua, prism rainbow jewel live! symphony cresendo!

Chester: un tiro combinado por parte de las chicas con las espadas arcoiris, conseguiran marcar?

Ellen:el tiro es poderoso, conseguiran marcar seguro

las 4: spark!

Todas/os:es super poderoso!

Nao: vamos a marcar seguro

Kazemaru:es impresionante la fuerza que tienen para ser solo chicas de 14 años

Endo:guardan un secreto, estoy seguro

**aqui acaba el cap, los chicos no se han enterado todavia del secreto de Naguisa y sus amigas, pero lo sabran en el siguiente cap, como acabara el partido? ganaran y pasaran a la siguiente prueba' o perderan y tendran que volver a jugar el partido? lo sabreis el proximo cap**

**Sayo**


End file.
